


A Glass Of Whiskey In The Sun

by lookforthelight



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mark Fischbach/Reader - Freeform, markiplier/reader - Freeform, markiplier/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookforthelight/pseuds/lookforthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with close friends, you wake up to a slight surprise with a comforting smile and words like honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass Of Whiskey In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but I hope you like it! Also, thank you so much for taking the time to read this!! ^.^

Golden morning light glimmering in from the slightly parted curtains bathed the room in a pale yellow glow. The air outside was fresh and crisp, clear enough to blow the cobwebs from your mind.

Taking in a deep breath, you slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times to clear them. Your recollections from the night before being a little vague (definitely not due to the amount of alcohol you drank), you almost yelped at the sight of someone else in the bed with you. But then you remembered.

You'd gone with Mark and his friends, having been specially invited by them, on a drinking night out. Conversations had mainly been about your individual lives seeing as you hadn't seen any of them in a while. Mark was incredibly drunk, and you remembered guiding him as he staggered out of the night club at the end of the night when everyone was going home.  
You said your goodbye's and then you were both alone. Mark was holding your hand tightly and his jaw was set, as if he was holding something back. When you'd tried to say goodbye he cut you off by kissing you, hard, and then he _begged_ you to stay. He never wanted to be parted from you.  
"Never again. You can't ever leave again. Please. Please stay with me."  
So you agreed to go home with him (driving his car because 1: you weren't _that_ drunk and 2: you couldn't let him drive in the state he was in). After you got back to his place you don't really have any idea what happened, or how you both ended up in the same bed.

All you knew was that right now, in the morning sun, he looked stunning. His hair was flopped mostly to one side but a few strands hung stray across his forehead. As you lay facing each other one of his arms was lazily slunk across your side, clutching your back, and the other lay beneath you, holding the back of your head loosely, his fingers entwined in your hair.  
You touched the side of his face and your thumb brushed his stubble, which caused him to shift gently.  
He opened one eye first, deep brown looking straight at you, and then the other. His lips curved into a wonderful smile and with the slight croak of his husky voice he said, "good morning, beautiful." Your smile grew almost as wide as his then.  
"I don't really know what happened last night, but I must have done some serious sweet talking to get you here," his voice was as soft as caramel. He pulled you closer to him and rested your foreheads together, his warmth making you relax into his hold.

"So, will you stay?" he quietly asked. You looked into his eyes, taking in everything delicately gorgeous about him.

"Of course," you answered, kissing him lightly. Then he closed his eyes again, and with a contented sigh whispered, "I love you."


End file.
